


Runaways

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Percy and Annabeth meet while running from monsters before they’ve figured out what demigods are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

It was a hard life, living on the streets. Not being able to stay for too long. Because if he did…they showed up.Percy got the impression they could smell him.

So he stayed on the run. He didn’t regret his decision. His mom needed out and there was no way she would leave if he stayed. He’d come back to her one day, maybe. If he found a way to keep the monsters away. 

Despite not regretting his decision, loneliness ached at him. Particularly on cold nights where he couldn’t find a good place to stay. That was when memories would stir. Both good and bad. 

Good memories like trips to Montauk beach or drinking blue hot cocoa on a cold winter night. 

Bad ones like the time Gabe had come home drunk and yelled and threatened them. His mom had told him to go into his room, but not before he had seen Gabe raise his hand for a slap. 

He didn’t sleep well that night. 

Then one day, he met someone who eased his loneliness. 

 

He’d been looking for a way to make a bit of money to try to buy some food when he noticed someone suspicious was following him. 

They were wearing a trench coat and a hat pulled low over their face. There was nothing about them that appeared inhuman, but there never was. 

Ignoring his suspicious attire, no one seemed to notice the figure. Their gazes slid right over them. That was another sign. 

And they had been following Percy for several blocks so he was fairly certain they were a monster. 

Percy put his hand in his pocket where he kept his pocket knife. It was a rather pathetic weapon, but he had yet to find anything better. At least nothing that wouldn’t alert suspicion. 

He kept walking, hoping the monster (whatever it was) would get bored and leave him alone. 

No such luck. 

Percy got so distracted trying to look like he wasn’t looking at the figure following him that he walked straight into an alley way. 

With a dead end. 

Percy cursed. How stupid was that? 

The trench-coated monster blocked his exit. 

At first, nothing happened and Percy was about to make a run for it, but then they took off their hat. 

And then they started getting bigger and bigger. Their trench coat grew too and when they were done transforming, a huge ogreish creature stood there wearing a trench coat and a crooked, dopey grin. 

Even more disconcerting than its size was its single eye which was a murky greenish brown color. 

"Demigod!" The creature gaffawed, advancing towards Percy. 

"They always say that, but I still don’t know what it means." Percy complained, backing up and pulling out his pocket knife. The blade was only five inches long. It looked pathetic next to the hulking mass of a creature. "And what even are you?" 

The creature looked offended. “I am cyclops!” 

"That’s your name? Clyc-cylc-cyclops?" 

It roared, shaking its head. “I am a cyclops.” It said exaggeratedly. 

"Oh well do you have a name?" Percy said, stalling for time. "I’d rather be killed by someone whose name I know." 

"George!" It bellowed. 

"George the Cyclops." Percy mumbled. How ridiculous. "How terrifying."

"Correct! Fear me, demigod!" It was only a few feet in front of him now and on the word "demigod" it snatched at him. 

Fortunately, Percy had great reflexes, one of the perks of being ADHD, and he quickly darted out of the way, slashing a shallow cut across the cyclops’ arm.  

Unfortunately, Percy had darted from the middle of the back of the alleyway into the corner and while the cyclops might not be all that fast it was big enough to block him from escaping. The beast turned completely blocking him off and prepared to snatch him up. 

Percy wondered if it would eat him whole or tear him apart first. 

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked. 

"Nothing!" George cackled. "Hungry! Demigods are tasty." 

Percy gulped and prepared to face his doom when suddenly…. 

Zzzzzziiiing! A dagger, thrown with pinpoint accuracy, hit the cyclops in the back of the neck. It froze, eyes widening, before its legs gave out and it collapsed. 

Percy nudged it out of the way, thankful it hadn’t fallen on him and even more thankful for the timely assistance he had received. He looked up to see who had thrown the dagger.

She had long blonde hair. It was messy, but still curled in princess like ringlets. Her expression was hard, her skin was tan, and her eyes were a dark, piercing gray. 

The outfit she wore was fairly torn up and a bit ill fitting. 

All in once instant Percy figured out three things, one) this girl lived on the streets like he did, two) she could also see the monsters, so maybe she was like him, and three) she was very, very pretty. 

"Thanks for the save," He said. 

She pursed her lips. “No problem….” 

"Um so you can see it too?" He said, nudging the cyclops, then wincing. Well obviously. 

To his surprise, she merely nodded, moving forward to retrieve her dagger. “You’re running from the monsters as well, aren’t you?” 

"Yeah." He paused. "Do you know what’s up with them? Do you know what a demigod is?" 

She sighed, looking deeply frustrated. “I don’t.” She said, and it seemed like she hated not knowing. “But I do have a few ideas.” 

"Yeah?" Percy said, eagerly. 

"Come with me." She beckoned. "I know a place where we can relax. You look like you could use a rest after that." 

"I’m okay." He insisted. 

She shot him a look. 

"Well….maybe some rest would be nice." 

She lead him all the way outside of town, to the neighboring forest. 

There was a small hut, made from sticks and tarps. It was quite well built. 

She lead him inside it and told him to sit down. 

"My name is Annabeth. What’s your name?" 

"Percy." He replied. "So what do you know about the monsters?" 

"I don’t know much for certain." She admitted. "But like I said, I have a few ideas. All of the monsters resemble monsters from Greek mythology, didn’t you notice?" 

Percy shook his head. “No. I don’t really know that much about Greek mythology.” 

"Hmm…" She said. "Well that was a cyclops. They’re quite common in the myths. I’ve also met hellhounds, lastyrgonians, and lots of others, but all of them have been mentioned in the myths. That can’t be coincidence." 

"Are demigods in the myths?" Percy wondered. 

Annabeth nodded. “Yes, but I don’t see how we could be them. I also don’t understand how come no one can see the monsters!” She scowled. 

"Why can’t we be demigods?" Percy asked. "Besides the fact that this whole thing is ridiculous and part of me still doesn’t believe I encounter monsters all of the time." He didn’t mention the part of him that was screaming, Yes! Yes! They’re Greek monsters. And you’re a demigod!

"Demigods are half human, half god. You’ve heard of Hercules, right?" 

"Of course!" 

"Well in the myths, Hercules was the son of Zeus and a mortal women. Some princess of Greece, I think." 

"Yeah that does sound ridiculous." Percy agreed. "As if my dad was a god." 

Annabeth smirked, amused. “Right. Wait…your dad, you say? Are you missing a parent?” 

Percy felt his expression change to guarded. “Yeah. My dad left before I was born. My mom says he was lost at sea.” 

"What happened to your mom? You’re wandering about the streets like I am." Her voice didn’t sound it, but her expression was sympathetic. 

"I-I…my mom’s married to a bad guy. But she’s only staying with him for my sake. I noticed that monsters didn’t attack me when I was around him and I figured out that he’s masking my scent." 

Annabeth nodded like this made perfect sense. 

"Anyways, I decided she needed to leave him. So I left. Now she’s free to live a good life, like she deserves. I left her a note and I try to call her sometimes. Can’t tell her where I am though or she’ll come find me." He smiled, ruefully. 

Annabeth’s gaze was sorrowful. She half-smiled. 

"So um, are you missing a parent as well?" Percy asked, awkwardly. 

Annabeth nodded. “My mom. And it’s funny really, cos I left for about the opposite reason. I left for my sake. I don’t really get along with my dad and step family.” She left it at that and Percy didn’t ask. 

"Strange coincidence, huh?" Percy tried to joke. 

Annabeth looked him in the eye. “I don’t believe in coincidences, but this does seem a bit too far-fetched to be true.” Then she let out a breathe. “In any case, I think we should stick together. We’ll stand a better chance against the monsters together.” 

Percy grinned. “Deal. On one condition.”

"Oh?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What’s that?" 

"There’s a place I’ve always wanted to go." 

"Where?" 

"Long Island." 


End file.
